Happy Birthday, Kakashi 2012
by xJKxD
Summary: A lovely surprise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't . xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the streets of Konoha were already quite busy as the unusual couple entered the shopping area in search for a suitable object, which would hopefully help to full-fill their current two brunets entered a store to the right and carefully weaved their way through the massive crowd.

"I should have sent Bisuke instead," the shorter male murmured when he was lightly kicked in his sides by some unknown feet, which shortly after disappeared and searched for cover in the safety of the other people.

"Gomen," the other men replied and immediately bent down, gently placing the little dog on his left shoulder to prevent any other bothersome incidents. "I wasn't aware of the fact that it's so full of people during this time of the day," his voice was full of honest concern, making the brown pug sigh slowly in response.

_"I shouldn't have complained about it in the first place." _Pakkun knew that his partner wasn't used to living a normal daily routine. How should he have known that shopping on a Saturday afternoon could be more exhausting than many S-rank mission they've accomplished together. If it was anyone's fault than it was his for not telling him before he asked him out for help.

"It's nothing. But I really wonder how you survive without this basic knowledge," he joked mockingly to ease the tensed atmosphere caused by the stressed, unfamiliar faces, completely taken in their pre-weekend shopping.

They moved further into the store, directly to a certain corner where the brownhaired normally wouldn't be seen at all. While he quickly searched the shelves, he noticed Pakkun continuously tilting his head from one side to another. The small dog was clearly bothered with his thoughts.

The man stopped in his tracks, turned his head to look at him, carefully inspecting the quizzical look on his face. "What's wrong?", he asked friendly, his fingers slowly rubbing his temple as his eyes started to wander around the several wooden cupboards again. "I'm sure he wouldn't like what you all are up to."

"Hmmn," of course he knew that Pakkun was right, he wouldn't want such a surprise for himself either. Only one of the many things they had in common.

"I know, I know but it's not like I could change it. It wasn't my idea," he sounded more apologetic than he actually should. After all it really wasn't his fault. "It's the Hokage's order."

He sighed at his last words and finally picked up the book, he was searching for. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he instantly felt the piercing stares of the female customers on him. _"Hard to believe that he never cares about this,"_ he wondered as he made his way to the checkout.

Luckily they didn't have to wait in the queue as long as they had expected, when they've had arrived at the book store. A little relieved he handed over the book.

The young woman on the other side of the counter chuckled lightly, hands covering her mouth. "Sorry, is that all?" - "Uhm...yes!" The red colouring on his face grew worse and his right hand stroke, lightly embarrassed, through his thick, brown hair before he quickly added, "Could you wrap it up, please? It's a present."

Her eyebrows raised slightly, she was obviously amused but did as she was told. "Sure, No problem Sir." Pakkun who was still sitting on his shoulder couldn't restrain his laughter and a rough hand instantly kicked him off.

With the lovely wrapped gift in his hand, he silently left the store with the pug walking near him. "An order, hmm?!", he breathed, his mind occupied with different thoughts.

Pakkun looked up and met the brown eyes, which moved closer, so close, that he was almost able to touch the brownhaired's nose with his own wet one. Before he knew what was going on with the man, he shared his plan, whispering it into his curly brown ears.

The pug's eyes widened and he asked sceptical, "Do you really think this is going to work?", not sure if he was completely convinced of the very spontaneous idea of his companion.

His answer wasn't really comforting as the brownhaired simply shrugged. "I don't know but it's worth trying, isn't it?", he smiled.

"And you're really going to defy it? YOU?" The obvious doubts in the dog's loud voice hurt him slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?", he frowned, a little annoyed and his usual frightening glare was fixated on the poor puppy.

But Pakkun wasn't easily scared and shook it off. "I'll help you," he said and continued their walk back home.

"Thanks Pakkun," the man grinned ear to ear and speeded up his pace to keep up with the little dog.

* * *

_**Ohayou,**_

_**Sry ...I feel very bad but I haven't had a better idea *sigh* I should really take more time for the special days of my beloved bishies...still hope you liked it and wish Kakashi a nice Bday if you do 3 xJKxD  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

The huge clock in Tsunade's office showed five-teen minutes before 8 pm. She stared at the clock, waiting for the time to pass and her grin widened. Everyone was gathered at the Hokage tower, from his best friends to simple comrades but not all of them where there for friendship alone or even on a voluntary basis. But free food and sake wasn't an offer to decline that easily.

_"Exactly as I planned!"_, Tsunade was now grinning from ear to ear, "_This year I'll definitely get him. The plan is perfect."_

It's been a while since anyone threw a birthday party for the greatly respected Hatake Kakashi, not because no one wanted to, it's more like he never showed up. But this year was different. This year it was the Hokage herself who ordered it, it wasn't clarified yet if she loved the challenge itself or if she was just eager to have an official excuse to get drunk.

But either way, she had the perfect bait set up. A certain someone who would never disobey the strict commands he received.

* * *

Yamato checked one last time if he was prepared for the night and after he was convinced that nothing was missing he left his apartment. In a high-paced sprint, he quickly reached his destination, the Hatake house. He sighed, his hands caressed through his brown hair one more time and, hoping that everything would go as planned, he knocked on the door. Soon afterwards the door slightly opened up and the single lazily eye of his Senpai stared right at him.

"I didn't expect any company today," his voice was monotone as always and he didn't make any effort to open the door a little wider.

"I'm sorry Senpai but we're being sent on a mission," he explained his sudden disturbance and tried to mimic an apologetic expression on his face.

"I see. I'll be ready in a second." Kakashi turned around but he was grabbed by Yamato's firm hand and pulled back, out of the door.

"Sorry but we really have to hurry, Senpai!", he smiled at the puzzled look on Kakashi's face and still holding his hand he speeded up his pace, leading the way through the lonesome streets of Konoha.

* * *

A pink-haired girl was standing next to the buffet, her eyes scanning the room and the mass of people in it.

"You think he'll show up, Sakura?", a familiar voice asked her from behind and she quickly turned around. It was Naruto, his hands were already all over the delicious food, grabbing the best parts he could find. She was tempted to scold him for his barbarian behaviour. The party hasn't even started yet, but she just sighed and her clenched fist relaxed again.

"I don't know. He doesn't like being around that much people usually."

The blonde stopped his hunt for food and tilted his head thoughtfully, "But it's Yamato-taichou's responsibility to get him here. I don't think he has ever failed a mission before."

* * *

"Where exactly are we going, Tenzou?", his voice was strict and he clearly didn't like the unexplained mission he was told to attend so suddenly. Yamato sighed, repeating himself wasn't something he was very fond of.

"First, it's Yamato and second you'll see when you get there, okay?" The brownhaired wouldn't admit it but he felt a little superior at the moment and it wasn't that bad of a feeling to be the one in charge. Normally it was the other way around. Especially back in their anbu time they've spent together.

Kakashi wasn't a man of many words and though it was a quality they've had in common, he often was annoyed by the lack of explanations he would share even on their more delicate missions.

* * *

7:55 pm. Tsunade's glare was locked straight on the door. There were only five minutes left till the party would officially start. A few quite interesting punishments were already crossing her mind if Yamato wouldn't complete his task in time.

* * *

He could already see his goal and slowly reduced his speed. He stopped and his head turned around to face his Senpai. A sheepish smile appeared on his face as he noticed that his fingers were still entwined with his and he quickly let go of Kakashi's hand. "We're here," he said and stepped a few more paces forward.

* * *

As the clock finally jumped from 7.59 pm to 8 pm the door opened and Kakashi, his usual Icha Icha Paradise book covering half of his face, entered the room. "You want to speak to...-", he stopped his eyes were wandering around the room and a surprised look formed on his face.

"What's going on?", he asked concerned and before he noticed the few Birthday messages written on several banners, the food, cakes and other sweets prepared for the party and the several gifts from the guests stacked on one of the free tables, he was overwhelmed as the whole room joined in a loud sing sang. "Happy Birthday, Kakashi!"

* * *

The two men had arrived at a lonesome grass-field upon the hills embracing Konoha. Yamato stopped a few steps ahead and his hands fished for a warm blanket in his pocket. He stretched it and asked Kakashi to sit on it. He didn't wanted him to catch a cold because the air was rather chilly and the grass still slightly wet from the rainy days.

"Where here," he said once again and sat down next to his Senpai. The silverhaired tilted his head and faced the shining sky, stargazing as he smiled softly, "I'm not really believing this is part of a mission."

"You got me," Yamato glared into the distance, nervously waiting for something to happen.

"You're going to tell me what we're doing up here?", Kakashi whispered, his breath turned into a visible white little cloud, but the sharp tone in his voice made Yamato realize who was in charge over him, and would always be.

It really was chilly. The brownhaired noticed the cold, immediately sitting closer to Kakashi, to use more of the blanket as a covering for both of them."Just wait," was his short respond before he turned silent again.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted harshly as thousand of colourful fireworks conquered the star covered night. Kakashi looked dazzled as he couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful scenery before him. Yamato chuckled warmly as he glared over to his Senpai. His eyes rested on the astonished man, enjoying his surprise party in a somewhat different way.

After a while, the colours were sill illuminating the dimmed night, his eyes met the brown one's staring at him. "Did you...?". "Hmm," Yamato wasn't sure how he should explain it. "Sort of."

Kakashi obviously wasn't pleased with his answer and his eyebrow raised in confusion, demanding a further explanation of his Kohai. Yamato laughed, telling him everything in great detail.

"Tsunade desperately wanted to have a Birthday party for you. She ordered me to lure you into it. They are currently celebrating at the Hokage Tower," he paused, waited for a reaction, but Kakashi stayed still. "I know you don't like being in the centre of attention. That's why I brought you here instead," he smiled, as he ended his little speech.

"Aren't they concerned that we are not showing up at the party?", Kakashi asked, his question was a smart one as always.

"Well, let's just say they don't really miss you there," the brownhaired couldn't keep himself from laughing at the afresh puzzled look on his Senpai's face and explained the role Pakkun was playing in his setup.

The silverhaired listened closely and a faint smile was written all over his face. "So, you disobeyed the Hokage, for me, Tenzou". Yamato wanted to scold Kakashi for using the wrong name all over again but he was interrupted as his Senpai leaned closer to him, his head rested on his shoulder and his arms gently placed around his hips.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have you," he whispered next to his ear, sending an amazing shower down his spine.

"Senpai, before I forget it. Pakkun and I have a present for you," he tried to escape Kakashi's grip to get his gift but Kakashi didn't let him, he hugged him even more, pressed his body closer to his.

"Not now. I've got everything I need," his breath tickled his warm skin and Yamato nodded lightly.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered and placed a kiss on Kakashi's forehead, right below the headband, where his pale, soft skin wasn't covered by his dark blue clothes. Soon the cold disappeared, changed into a warm feeling which heated up both of their bodies from within.

* * *

_**Ohayou,**_

_**I'll promise a more creative birthday story for the two of them next year...:) ~ but my mind is kinda occupied of my current after~war~project, hope you'll check it out as soon as I post it xD xJKxD **_


End file.
